Remote monitoring and control systems (for example, supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) systems, Internet of Things (IoT) systems, and Industrial Internet of Things (IIoT) systems), issue commands to remotely control equipment or processes (for example, by activating or deactivating equipment or functions). Such systems may be used to monitor and control industrial processes (for example, manufacturing), infrastructure processes (for example, water treatment and distribution), facility processes (for example, interior climate control and other building management processes), and other automatable processes. For example, a supervisory control and data acquisition system may be used to monitor water pressure at various points in a water distribution system, and to control a pump to fill a water tower when water pressure readings fall below a threshold level. In many instances, control and data acquisition is based on information gathered from remote sensors. Remote sensors monitor conditions (for example, temperature, pressure, humidity, water levels, equipment status, and the like), which may affect, or may be affected by, the equipment or process being controlled.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.